United Houses
by Always Hopeful
Summary: Complete! At first, Malya Matthews feels akward about going to Hogwarts. But when Lord Voldemort and his minions plan to attack the school again, it is up to her and her friends to unite the houses and defeat him for good.
1. The Train Ride There

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to J.K. Rowling or her great Harry Potter stories. I do, however, own the plot and any character you might not remember from the books.  
  
A/N: I really hope that you guys like this story. Please review. If you hate it, please review and explain how I might improve.  
  
Malya Matthews watched the rain drop lightly outside the train window. Gosh, she though, it's so gloomy out there. It seemed to be a reflection of how she was feeling inside. She sighed heavily, resting her cheek on her fist. Her chocolate brown hair, which tended to poof out more often than not, was pulled back into a ponytail, revealing her dark brown eyes. She wasn't very tall for a student soon to be in her sixth year. She wore glasses, for she was near sighted, which had caused her trouble in her classes.  
  
As the Hogwarts Express slowly continued down the track, Malya thought about her old school. She had gone to a school for witchcraft and wizardry in America for the past six years. But a month before her seventeenth birthday, it had burned down, killing one of her best friends and injuring two others.  
  
So now, she would spend her first, and last, year at Hogwarts in England. She was feeling miserable. She wouldn't know anyone, save two, at Hogwarts and was sure she wouldn't fit in. She had not confidence to speak of, which only brought her down even more. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," she squeaked. The door opened and in walked a boy with unruly black hair and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his head.  
  
"Hello," he smiled, extending his hand. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
"Malya Matthews," replied Malya. She shook his hand and smiled.  
  
"May I sit down?" he asked.  
  
"Not at all," replied Malya. He sat down across from her.  
  
"You're new, aren't you?" asked Harry. She nodded. "What year are you?"  
  
"Seventh," replied Malya. She looked down at her hands. "And to be honest, I am petrified."  
  
"Nah, don't be," smiled Harry. "The school is nice overall." The door opened once again and a girl with poofy brown hair and another young man with red hair and freckles walked in.  
  
"Harry, there you are," said the girl. "Ron and I have been looking everywhere for you. We've finished our prefect duties early, so-," She stopped when she noticed Malya curled up in the window seat. "Oh, hello. My name is Hermoine Granger."  
  
"And I'm Ron Weasly," said the red head. "Hermoine's boyfriend."  
  
"Nice to meet you," smiled Malya, shaking their hands. "Malya Matthews." Ron and Hermoine shook her hand and then sat down, Hermoine next to her and Ron next to Harry.  
  
"So, where did you go to school before coming here?" asked Harry.  
  
"I come from San Jacinto School For Under-aged Witches," replied Malya.  
  
"An all girl school?" asked Ron. "Man, talk about lousy."  
  
"Do you know which house you are to be placed in?" asked Hermoine. Malya reached into her pocket and pulled out a pink slip of paper.  
  
"Sl-thhhh-errin," Malya stammered. "Or, something to that affect."  
  
"Slytherin!!!" cried Harry. Hermoine gasped as she covered her mouth with her left hand and Ron's eyes popped out of his socket.  
  
"No," frowned Ron. "Y-You can't be."  
  
"Is that bad?" asked Malya, looking from Harry to Hermoine and then to Ron.  
  
"Slytherins are the cruelest, most evil creatures with no hearts," said Hermoine. "Especially that Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Oh dear," sighed Malya, shaking. "Oh, I do hope my cousin is alright."  
  
"Cousin?" asked Ron.  
  
"My cousin, Crystal, already goes to Hogwarts," replied Malya. "In fact, she is also in Slytherin."  
  
"Rotten luck, really," frowned Ron. That was when the doors flew open and in walked two figures. One was a girl with short, brown hair and green eyes. The boy beside her was tall with brown skin and black, curly hair.  
  
"Crystal! Lucio!" exclaimed Malya. She jumped up and threw her arms first around her cousin and then the boy who had come in with them.  
  
"There you are, cousin," smiled Crystal. "Lucy here was beginning to wonder if you had even made it on the train."  
  
"Well, I did," smiled Malya. She turned to Harry, Ron and Hermoine. "This is my cousin, Crystal, and our friend, Lucio."  
  
"Hello," said Crystal and Lucio in unison.  
  
"Feel free to just call him Lucy," smiled Crystal, indicating Lucio. "We do."  
  
"You'd better change into your robes, Malya," Lucio said. "Hogwarts is only ten minutes away."  
  
"Sure," smiled Malya. She felt better knowing that her cousin was here with her. As she rushed to change her into her robes, she smiled, thinking of all the fun they would have. Or would they? 


	2. A Great Dinner, A Lousy Day

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing that the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling has created. Only the plot line and the characters that are not mentioned in her books.  
  
A/N: I want to thank the person who reviewed my story. I was very nervous about putting it up on Fanfiction, but now I am confident.  
  
As the train slowed to a stop, Malya took one last look out the window. She saw the enormous castle that towered into the night sky. Her mouth open, Malya tried in vain to distinguish the top of the castle from the bottom of the sky.  
  
"You ready?" Crystal asked, standing in the compartment doorway. She looked very slick in her Slytherin robes. Malya saw that numerous students had already begun to file through the narrow isle to find the exit.  
  
"Yeah," Malya smiled. "I'm ready."  
  
"Good," sighed Crystal. "Now, I have to go with Draco, since we are both Slytherin prefects." She saw the surprised look on her cousin's face and smiled. "Yes, I know what you are thinking. He may be evil, conniving, and cruel in every single way, but you have to admit, he is annoyingly handsome."  
  
"But Hermoine said that any Malfoy, including Draco, can turn anyone against you. Personally, I wouldn't want to have prefect duties with him. I would be to scared to." Malya ran her hands up and down her arms, ignoring the fact that she wasn't cold but quite warm.  
  
"That's only if you get on his bad side," said Crystal. "Now, just don't speak to him and you should be okay. Let's go before Lucy gives up all hope of saving a coach just for us." The two girls walked out into the already crowded hall and headed for the nearest exit. ~*~  
"There you are," sighed Lucio as Crystal and Malya climbed into the coach. "I was wondering when you two would show."  
  
"Sorry," replied Crystal as she sat next to him and Malya sat across from them. "I'm afraid I gave Malya a bit of a fright when I told her about- ,"  
  
"Draco?" finished Lucio. He nodded. "Yeah, that'll happen to anyone who knows the Malfoys. Bloody gits the lot of them."  
  
"Now, now, Lucio," snickered a girl next to Malya. "Wait until he's around to say it." Malya jumped when this girl spoke because she hadn't seen her getting in.  
  
"Hello," smiled Malya. "I'm-,"  
  
"Malya Matthews," said the girl, rolling her eyes. "Yes, yes I know. Nice to meet you." She shook hands with Malya. "My name is Trinity Myers."  
  
"How did you know my name?" asked Malya, shocked.  
  
"News travels fast on a train," replied Trinity. "Besides, Miss Banta and Mr. Crespin already told me." She nodded toward Crystal and Lucio, who had not told Malya their last names.  
  
"So formal," sneered Crystal. "Though, it does sound better than Crystal and Lucy."  
  
"So, what house are you in?" Malya asked of her new acquaintance.  
  
"Hufflepuff," Trinity replied. Then she laughed. "All we're missing in our group is Cordova and Anderson."  
  
"Who?" asked Malya, feeling very confused.  
  
"Carmen Cordova and Grace Anderson," replied Lucio. "Their the others in our group. Carmen is in Gryffendor and Grace is in Ravenclaw."  
  
"I heard none of the houses intermingled with one another," said Malya.  
  
"Well, most of them don't," replied Crystal. "But you see, all of us, except for you, were friends when we were in Muggle School. That, what is it? Elementary? So, we have no problem hanging out with one another."  
  
"Though, it does irritate the hell out of Draco when he sees all of us talking together," laughed Lucio.  
  
"True," Trinity smiled. It was a smile fit for the devil himself. "We've had a lot of fun times with that one, we have." The rest of the ride went in such a fashion of conversation. It ended, though, when they entered the Great Hall and they separated into their respective houses.  
  
Malya found dinner to be wonderful. Though she was uncomfortable at first, her tension eased once she met Carmen and Grace. Carmen was tall, thin, and had jet-black hair that really complimented her face. Like Malya, she was half Mexican, since she also came from America. Her olive skin made Malya's pale in comparison. She was very beautiful, with brown eyes. She loved to fight as well. She was especially skilled in the manner of kickboxing and all save Draco were scared to take her on in a battle.  
  
Grace was just taller than Malya with red hair and freckles. Being the only Jew in the group, she added a lot of interesting features to the group. She had blue eyes and a great sense of humor. Malya found her to be one in which she could relate with in a sister sort of way.  
  
The way in which Malya met them was as follows. They each had gotten up from their tables to greet her and were almost there when Grace slipped on some juice someone had spilled, causing herself, as well as Carmen, to fall to the floor. Above the laughter, Malya could just hear Grace say, "Grace my arse." After that, the mood was considerably lighter. It wasn't until the next day that Malya received her first dose of how stressful a day at Hogwarts can be. ~*~  
"Hurry up!" Crystal cried to Malya. "Snape's gonna kill us if we're late." They were running down the hall and on their way to Potions class. They had overslept and Malya was in complete panic mode. She had never been late to a class before in her life and now, on her first day in a new school, she would be late to her first class.  
  
"Crystal!" cried Malya. "You're going to fast." But Crystal had already rounded the corner and couldn't hear her. As Malya ran to catch up to her cousin, she did not know that she would soon meet the person she most feared and had not even met. Turning the corner, she ran right into another human being and fell to the floor, dropping her book bag as well as her Potions book, which she had gotten out for a time saver.  
  
"Watch where you're going, will you?" growled Draco, getting up from the floor and glaring down at her.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Malya, panicking. "It's just that I'm late for Potions and I don't want Snape to yell at me and-,"  
  
"Don't worry Malya," said Crystal, who had stopped when she heard Draco and Malya hit each other. She helped her cousin up. "Malfoy, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Potions already."  
  
"I was in class, unlike you two," he growled. "But as you know, I am the Slytherin prefect. So Snape sent me to get you both. Also, he says you are to serve detention."  
  
"Me too?" asked Malya.  
  
"No," sniffed Draco. "He said he would overlook your little slip, considering you're new. But it best not happen again." With that, he headed back to Snape's dungeon.  
  
"He is such a greasy git," frowned Crystal.  
  
"Draco?" asked Malya.  
  
"Nah, he's just a git," replied Crystal. "I was talking about Snape."  
  
"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble," said Malya as they also headed for Snape's class.  
  
"No problem," said Crystal. "I'm a Slytherin, so he will just give me a half an hour's detention instead of the usual hour."  
  
Throughout the entire day, Malya continued to screw up. In Transfiguration, she turned Professor McGonagall into a pocket watch. McGonagall might have forgiven her, if she had not also placed a seal charm on her as well. It was so powerful, Professor Dumbledore had to come down and turn the angry professor back into a teacher.  
  
In History of Magic, she got her dates all confused. She claimed that the Salem witch trials took place in the age of dinosaurs, just after the crucifiction of Jesus Christ. This caused a great rucus in the class. So, by the end of the school day, Malya was tired and ready to cry. Thus ended her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
A/N: Argh! Sorry it's so long. I just had a lot of ideas and wasn't quite sure how and when I wanted to end it. I know it must suck, so let me have it. 


	3. Flying And Quidditch

Disclaimer: I have said it before and I say it again. I do not own anything but the plot and any characters not mentioned in the movie or books.. Blahdy blahdy blah! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
A/N: Now please remember that I am not all that good at writing fan fictions. I hope to get better with as much help as is possible.  
  
"You seem tense," said Crystal as Malya joined her for breakfast the next morning.  
  
"Tense?" asked Malya. "Ha! I'm way past tense. I think I'm somewhere between neurotic and suicidal, if there is a difference."  
  
"I can tell," chuckled Crystal. "You're buttering your own hand."  
  
"What?" cried Malya, looking down at her hand. It was covered with a thick layer of butter. "Grr. I don't even like butter. I HATE BUTTER!" She quickly wiped it off her hand.  
  
"Geez, Malya," said Crystal. "No need to go Death Eater on me."  
  
"I'm sorry," sighed Malya. "It's just that yesterday was a total disaster. Nothing went the way that it should have. I just hope that today goes better."  
  
"It will," replied Crystal with a smile. "We have flying practice."  
  
"Flying practice?" asked Malya. "What do we need to practice for?"  
  
"Quidditch, of course," replied Crystal, getting up from the table. Malya stood and followed her.  
  
"Quidditch?" asked Malya. "But, I'm not even good at it. I don't even know what the rules are."  
  
"Don't you remember all those times we played as kids?" Crystal replied.  
  
"Yes, but we never played for a team and with actual rules," rebutted Malya. "It's a very dangerous business. And besides, we have homework and school."  
  
"True," said Crystal, "but Slytherin team needs a new keeper. Our old one graduated last year, so tryouts will be today after school."  
  
"Who else is on the team?" asked Malya.  
  
"Well," said Crystal, "we got a whole new team last year. Millicent and Pansy are the beaters, Simon Large, James Fawn, and Allison French are the chasers, and Malfoy is the seeker."  
  
"Wait just one minute," snapped Malya, halting in her tracks. "Draco Malfoy is the team seeker?"  
  
"Well, yes," replied Crystal. "I thought you knew."  
  
"And I thought you were sane," replied Malya. "We're both wrong. Have you completely gone daft?"  
  
"Don't tell me you're not even going to share a team with him, are you?" snapped Crystal.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" asked Malya. "I don't even want to be sharing the same breath as him."  
  
"Wow," sighed Crystal. "And I thought you weren't this shallow." The bell sounded and Crystal turned on her heel and headed for the field, where their flying class with Madam Hooch was to take place.  
  
"Fine," said Malya, running after her cousin. "Gosh, I haven't even tried out for the team, and already you act as if I got the position."  
  
"You never know," smiled Crystal. "As I recall, you were pretty good when we were younger."  
  
"Yeah, well, with the stressful and embarrassing things that have already happened to me, I'll probably end up letting the ball through the hoop every time, resulting in myself following through with it."  
  
~*~  
  
The class was talking excitedly until Madam Hooch walked onto the field. When she turned to face her class, she smiled, and then called, "Well, what are you all waiting for, Christmas? I want you to mount your brooms and kick off from the ground." The students mounted on their brooms and on Madam Hooch's whistle, took off into the air. They all contented to fly around the Quidditch field until something strange had occurred.  
  
"Madam Hooch!" cried Hermoine. "There's a faulty broom on the loose."  
  
"Where?" cried Madam Hooch.  
  
"Hermoine, look out!" cried Harry. Hermoine turned just in time to see the broom come at her and hit her in the stomach. Doubled over in pain, she began to fall to the ground. Luckily. Ron swooped in and caught her just as she was about to hit the ground.  
  
"Hermoine!" cried Madam Hooch. "Are you okay, dear?"  
  
"Does she bloody look okay?" cried Ron, forgetting he was talking with a teacher. "I'm going to fly her to the hospital wing." Without waiting for permission, he tore off with Hermoine in one arm and the broom in the other.  
  
Meanwhile, the broom continued to chase after other students. At first, everyone did an okay job at dodging it. That is, until it began chasing Crystal. Now, Crystal wasn't a fast flyer. Not to mention her broom wasn't of the best quality. She had often wanted to buy a new one, but was never able to because either she didn't have the time or she didn't have the money to. The broom chased her around the entire field, and had almost caught up to her, until.  
  
"Malya!" cried Harry. "What in blue blazes are you doing?" But Malya didn't answer. Instead, she kept to her task of flying after the broom that was chasing after her cousin. Just when she got close enough to reach it, she stood on her broom, carefully keeping her balance, and then jumped onto the uncontrolled broom. Her own broom fell to the ground, breaking in the process.  
  
"Are you crazy?" cried Draco, who was also there. He was behind her now, trying to stop her from crashing.  
  
"Crazy? Yes," replied Malya. "Stupid? Heartless? No!" Then, she took hold of the broom and managed to get it to chase something else. But not for long. After a few moments, the broom took to chasing more students. When it began chasing Madam Hooch, Malya managed to pull out her wand and say, in a shaky voice, "F-f-iiii-ne-e-te Incon-tt-ooo-tom." With that, the broom exploded and Malya began falling to the ground. She closed her eyes, ready to be splattered like a bug on a windshield. Then, she stopped. She opened her eyes to see that her nose was an inch from the ground. She looked up to see Draco holding onto the back of her robes.  
  
"We've got to stop hanging out," glared Draco. "I don't want to be saving your arse again." He let her go and she fell to the ground, only with a much softer landing than if she had not been caught. Without another word, Draco flew back into the air to join Crabbe and Goyle, both of whom were staring stupidly at the shattered broom, as if they couldn't remember how that had gotten there.  
  
"Thank you, Draco," Malya called.  
  
"See?" asked Crystal. "He's not all that bad."  
  
"Ms. Matthews," snapped Madam Hooch.  
  
"Oh boy," sighed Malya. "I'm in trouble."  
  
"Trouble?" asked Madam Hooch, now smiling. "You just saved Ms. Banta's life. And, I think you are very well trained in your flying." Just then, a fellow Slytherin, Millicent, to be exact, came up to Malya and shook her hand.  
  
"Congratulations, Malya," she smiled.  
  
"For what?" she asked.  
  
"For making the Slytherin Quidditch team. Welcome to the team, our new keeper." Millicent and Crystal both beamed from ear to ear.  
  
"What?" asked Malya. "But-no. I didn't even try out."  
  
"Yes you did," smiled Millicent. "Just now." Malya looked at everyone, who were all looking at her, and then fainted right there on the Quidditch field.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: See? It's totally stupid. Gosh, it's so lame. I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I know it sucks. I promise I will try better on the next chapter. I promise. Always Hopeful. 


	4. I Hate Snape!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the characters you do not see in Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially Lucio and Rainqueenoflaby.  
  
Malya slowly walked out onto the field in her quidditch robes and her new broom, a Nimbus 2000, in her right hand. She saw that the team was already assembled onto the field in a circle.  
  
"Welcome, Malya," smiled Millicent.  
  
"Hello, mud blood," snickered Draco. A girl with black hair and brown eyes smacked him over the head. He growled and glared at her. Malya smiled and waved to the team.  
  
"Let me introduce you to the rest of the team," said Millicent, leading Malya to the group. "This is Pansy," pointing to a blonde girl, "Simon," a tall lad with black hair and green eyes, "James," a slightly overweight kid with short, brown hair and blue eyes, "Allison," the girl who had smacked Draco, "and Draco, the team git."  
  
"Need I remind you that this 'git' is the one that will catch the snitch and win the game for you?" growled Draco.  
  
"That's what you said last year before you allowed Harry Potter to swoop in, catch the snitch, and win Gryffendor the game as well as the house cup, all the while you are taking a nose dive into the grass." Millicent smiled and bat her eyes at Draco, who growled and kicked furiously off the ground.  
  
"Well, are we going to practice or are we going to just stand here all day?" he called.  
  
~*~  
  
Malya slumped down on the Slytherin bench, tired. There were few people left eating dinner and Allison was one of them. Crystal had already gone to her room.  
  
"Hello Malya," smiled Allison. "Great practice today."  
  
"Thanks," smiled Malya. "I just can't believe I let the ball go past me three times during practice."  
  
"That's not bad," said Allison.  
  
"It is when the ball was thrown toward the goal a grand total of five times," muttered Malya.  
  
"Nice going, mud blood," sneered Draco as he passed behind her with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him.  
  
"Malfoy, go jump in the lake and make the giant squid a husband," snapped Allison. "That is, if the thought of you naked doesn't disgust him first." Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to Allison.  
  
"What did you say to me?" he asked, turning to face them.  
  
"Duck!" cried Malya. "Draco's gonna yell!" With that, the few students who remained in the Great Hall, with the exception of Allison, jumped under their tables.  
  
"Nothing," snickered Allison. "You must be hearing things." Draco made a start for her, but heard Dumbledore clear his throat.  
  
"This is not over yet," he growled. He then turned on his heel and left the Great Hall.  
  
"Quick request," said Malya from underneath the table. "Never insult him again while I am around. He really scares me."  
  
"But you have to stand up for yourself," said Maria. She helped Malya up from beneath the table. "If you don't, Malfoy and his two goons will walk all over you all year long."  
  
"Well, better get some sleep. Potions tomorrow morning and I don't want to get on Snape's bad side AGAIN!" With that, she ran off towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good morning, class," growled Snape as he entered his dungeon. "Not that mornings are ever good."  
  
"Good morning," chanted the class.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," snapped Snape. He turned around and glared from student to student. "Now, there is a potion that I have discovered of late and I would be very interested to see if it should work." He looked at his pocket watch. "It should start about: now." The class waited for a result, but saw and heard nothing.  
  
"What's this supposed to do?" whispered Malya to Crystal.  
  
"I dunno," replied Crystal.  
  
"This is stupid," muttered Malya.  
  
"Ms. Matthews," barked Snape. "I heard that. Detention after class."  
  
"How did you hear that?" asked Crystal, amazed. "We were in the back of the class."  
  
"The potion, which needs to be taken two hours before potency, will allow the tiniest sound from within a radii of two hundred yards to be heard. And, if the user has the know how, that noise can be channeled to pinpoint any noise. So, like I said, detention."  
  
~*~  
  
Malya plopped down on her bed, exhausted. She stared up at her ceiling and said,  
  
"I hate Snape!" With that, she rolled over and, without even changing into her pajamas, fell asleep. 


	5. Detention With Snape

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing that deals with Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Oh gosh, I am soooooooo sorry about my updates. I've been too busy. I am such a crappy writer and now I'm a crappy updater too. I am so so so so so sorry. Please forgive me. And forgive me for all my mistakes.  
  
Malya walked slowly to Snapes dungeon. She was not looking forward to this detention. But since he threatened her with the expulsion from the team, she felt that she had no other choice but to attend detention.  
  
She entered his dungeon, scared of what she was going to be forced to do. She saw him standing there, at the chalkboard, erasing the lesson from earlier that day. He turned at the sound of her entrance.  
  
"Ah, Miss Matthews," he said. "Good of you to show up." I wish I could say that I was glad to be here, Malya thought. "You've got a lot to do tonight, little time to do it in, and so you should get started."  
  
"Yes, professor," mumbled Malya.  
  
"Great," frowned Snape. "Now, the first thing that you are going to have to do is completely rearrange the potions that I keep locked up in that glass cabinet over there."  
  
"All of them?" asked Malya.  
  
"Yes, ALL of them," snarled Snape. "All one hundred and twenty-five of them. Any objections?"  
  
"No sir," replied Malya sorrowfully.  
  
"Good," replied Snape. "Now, once you've done with that, I am sure that you will have just enough time to sort out the tests that you took yesterday. Then, you may leave. Understood? Not a moment before."  
  
"Yes, professor," replied Malya. She quickly got to work because she knew the sooner she got started, the sooner she would get finished.  
  
"How was your detention last night?" asked Crystal as Malya joined her at the breakfast table the next day.  
  
"Horr-yawn-rrible," she yawned. "Snape kept me an extra half hour last night because I messed something up or something. I wasn't really following. I was too busy trying not to fall asleep. I didn't get to sleep until nearly eleven last night."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Crystal.  
  
"No you're not," said Malya.  
  
"You're right, I'm not," joked Crystal.  
  
"So, what horrible class do we have first today?" Malya asked as Lucio joined them.  
  
"Transfiguration," replied Lucio.  
  
"Awww," groaned Malya. "Do you suppose she's gotten over that whole pocket watch incident?"  
  
"I doubt it," replied Crystal. "She hates being made a fool of."  
  
"Cripe," frowned Malya. "I'll never be able to fit in here, am I? The teachers hate me, I have only two friends in my house, the others I don't even see that much, and I'm not even going to try to become better at Quidditch."  
  
"Don't worry, Malya," said Grace, coming up behind her. This caused Malya to jump. "Err, sorry about that. Anyway, you'll fit in. You just have to find your place, that's all."  
  
"Hey Malya!" called Draco from just down the table. "Were the witch trials before or AFTER the dinosaurs crucified this Christ person?" The table began to laugh.  
  
"I think I just found my place as class clown," mumbled Malya getting up. "I don't know about you guys, but I know I will never fit in." She began to walk towards her first class of the day, even though she was incredibly hungry.  
  
A/N: I know, I know. This is incredibly stupid, isn't it? Just tell me if I should continue this or not. 


	6. Transfiguration Equals Emberrassment

Disclaimer: I own nothing that the intelligent J.K. Rowling has already so graciously bestowed upon us. Lucky Bastard.  
  
A/N: You guys know the drill, read and review. If you like it, I am so happy. If you don't, please tell me, don't flame me, how I might improve. I'd really appreciate any input you might give me.  
  
Malya walked into Transfiguration, careful to not be seen by Professor McGonagall. She did not want to be seen by her for as long as she possibly could. Unfortunately, McGonagall saw her when she was no more than three feet through the door.  
  
"Miss Matthews," she said sternly. Malya gulped, sighed, and looked at her teacher. She saw that stern look on her face and was instantly petrified.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" she managed to squeak out.  
  
"We will be having no more slip ups like we had the other day, now, shall we?" she asked, approaching Malya.  
  
"No, professor," smiled Malya, trying to keep her breathing at a steady rate.  
  
"Very well, then. You may take your seat," said McGonagall. She pursed her lips, turned on her heel, and walked back to the front of the class.  
  
"Phew," smiled Malya. She quickly took her seat next to Hermoine, whom she had become rapid friends with.  
  
"Frightened?" snickered Hermoine. Malya half chuckled and rested her forehead in the palm of her hands. "Yeah, McGonagall can have that effect on people. Don't worry too much about it. She'll be laughing about it in a few days and you'll be in the clear."  
  
"Thanks, 'Moine, but I somehow don't find much comfort in that because that means I have another few days to wait it out."  
  
"Attention, class," called McGonagall. "Now, today, I have prepared a new lesson for you. I feel that you will enjoy it, and hopefully none of you will make your projects explode." Everyone looked directly at Neville Longbottom. He stared at everyone, a scared look on his face.  
  
"What? Why is it always me?" he asked. The class burst into fits of giggles. Then, McGonagall took to looking at Malya. Malya then began to blush as everyone followed her gaze. All eyes were on Malya Matthew's who was seated in the Gryffendor section, although that was the least of what was going on. Just then, everyone burst into laughter. They hushed as quickly as they had begun because McGonagall had quieted them.  
  
"Miss Matthews?" she said.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" squeaked Malya.  
  
"Two things, dear," she said. "First of all, your face is all red. It looks like a tomato." This caused Malya to blush even more. "Second of all, you're sitting in the wrong section. You are to sit with your fellow Slytherins, not the Gryffindors. For, even though we are supposed to encourage inter-house mingling, I do wish that you would join the rest of your housemates in the Slytherin section for now."  
  
Malya nodded, looked sorrowfully at Hermoine, Harry, and Ron, stood, and proceeded to the Slytherin section. She looked around awkwardly for a spot to sit. Crystal and Lucio were sitting together, but there were also two students closing them in the middle. The only place she saw that was not taken was on one side of Draco. Perfect, she thought. Now I get embarrassed AND I get to sit next to that freak.  
  
After everything was as it should have been, McGonagall proceeded in her teaching.  
  
"Now, today class, I shall be teaching you all about the art of transforming yourself into an animal," she said.  
  
"Is that possible without having to be an animagious?" questioned Malya, raising her hand. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Of coarse it is, Miss Matthews," said McGonagall.  
  
"Professor McGonagall," said Hermoine raising her hand. "I don't think Malya really understands. You see, I've been reading about the school that she has come from and it has come to my knowledge that students there are not taught to transform into any animal form."  
  
"Thank you for enlightening us, Miss Granger," said McGonagall. Then, she turned to the rest of the class. "Now, I trust that by now you all can produce at least a semi- well done patronous, am I correct?" The class mumbled their answers.  
  
"Good," continued McGonagall. "Now, whatever it may be that your patronous may be, that shall be the form that you take on."  
  
"Oh, so I'm a dragon," smiled Draco.  
  
"Seems to me that you're more suited for a snake," mumbled Malya. Draco called her something under his breath that is too foul for a G rating story. Malya, in turn, kicked him hard under the desk.  
  
"Ow!" cried Draco. The entire class looked at him.  
  
"Problem, Mr. Malfoy?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"No, Professor," said Draco, rubbing his leg.  
  
"Then please do not interrupt me again," said McGonagall. "Now, the way you can changer into your animagious form is by first picturing your patronous in your mind. So everyone, close your eyes and envision that patronous." The entire class closed their eyes.  
  
"Now, take out your wand and, tapping yourself on the head three times, and mutter 'intra patronous'," instructed McGonagall. The class pulled out their wands and attempted the spell. There were several sparks that erupted in the classroom.  
  
Malya opened her eyes and looked around her. She saw that very few had actually managed to successfully transform. In Harry's place stood a grand stag, Hermoine was a gray cat, and Draco was a dragon. She saw Ron frowning, because he hadn't successfully transformed himself into his patronous. But he had managed to sprout a wonderful pair of beautifully designed vulture wings and a beak.  
  
"Um, I think I need some help here, professor," said Ron, still in his form. But no one heard because everyone was looking at Malya. Ron followed the gaze and stared wide-eyed.  
  
"What?" asked Malya, looking around.  
  
"Um, Malya," said the cat-like shape of Hermoine. "You might want to look in a mirror."  
  
"Why?" asked Malya. But McGonagall, who had also been looking at Malya in awe, produced a large mirror of her own. Malya slowly approached the mirror to find herself transformed into,  
  
"A UNICORN!!" she cried. "But-no-what-just..." With that, the unicorn that was Malya fainted.  
  
"Not now, Malfoy," said Hermoine, looking up at the scaly green and blue dragon that was about to make a smarty comment. 


	7. The Hospital

Disclaimer: You know what I'm supposed to say, don't you? Yadda Yadda Yadda, I do not own anything dealing with the already made movie of Harry Potter. You know the whole story.  
  
A/N: All right, people. You know the drill. Read, review, and have a good night. Or, day, whatever it might be when you are reading this.  
  
Malya awoke, feeling tired. Where was she? As her eyes began to focus on the room around her, she saw that she was in the hospital. She looked over to a small group of people that were whispering like conspirators. The group consisted of Hermoine, Harry, Ron, and Crystal.  
  
"Do you suppose what McGonagall said is true?" asked Harry. "I mean, about the whole mythical creature thing?"  
  
"I certainly hope not," huffed Hermoine. "That is the last thing Malya needs right now."  
  
"You can say that again," grumbled Ron. "I mean, who knew? Her and Malfoy? Ick! That is the worst thing ever."  
  
"Has anyone told Malfoy yet?" questioned Crystal.  
  
"McGonagall is telling him now," replied Hermoine. What could they be talking about, wondered Malya. What about Malfoy and me? Why must they insist on putting his name in even the same conversation as mine? That cannot be good.  
  
Just then, the doors to the hospital wing flew open and a figure (Malya couldn't see because she closed her eyes in case it was Madam Pomphry) rushed towards the group.  
  
"Malfoy!" squeaked Ron, hiding behind Harry.  
  
"No, no, no, absolutely not!" he cried. "This cannot happen and it WILL not happen. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Now, Malfoy, listen to reason," began Hermoine.  
  
"No, no, and again NO!" cried Draco. "I will NOT go through with it. I would rather DIE than to go through with it."  
  
"Well, that's just great, Malfoy!" shouted Crystal. "You just may get your wish with an attitude like that! You heard what McGonagall said, didn't you? One or both of you will die if neither of you go through with it."  
  
"Good!" cried Draco, turning on Crystal. "Then at least, either way, I'll be away from that mudblood." Crystal smacked him right across the cheek.  
  
"Wake up, you arrogant prat!" she cried. "Death solves nothing. If you die, your father will take his anger out on the school with some bogus claim that they did nothing to protect you from Voldemort! If Malya dies, then an innocent life is lost! And if both of you die, nothing has been solved!"  
  
Malya gulped. Why was she going to die? She didn't want to die at such a young age. And what is it that Malfoy doesn't want to do? What is so horrible that he would result to such anger? Not that he has ever chosen another coarse. And why was Voldemort's name mentioned?  
  
She had so many questions that needed to be answered and no one to answer them for her. If she opened her mouth now, that might ruin her chances of finding anything out at that moment. If she didn't, she would probably have many more questions that needed to be answered and become even more confused.  
  
She didn't have much time to consider her point of action before the doors opened once again and Professor Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Now, now," he said. "What is all this yelling about?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," said Hermoine, rushing to the headmaster. "Please tell us that there is another way."  
  
"I am afraid I cannot," said Dumbledore sorrowfully. "It is as it is and I am afraid that nothing can be done about it."  
  
"But Professor," pouted Draco. "This is not honorable."  
  
"Honorable or not, Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid I cannot do anything about the matter. So unless you can miraculously find another way, like in a book or something, then you must do what you must do."  
  
"I'll be in the library first thing after dinner," mumbled Draco, folding his arms.  
  
"Probably the only time he'll ever step foot into the library," growled Hermoine.  
  
"Children, children," said Dumbledore in a calming tone. "Do not, and I repeat DO not, do anything rash. The best thing for us to do right now is to try and stay calm."  
  
"But Professor," whined Draco.  
  
"I said 'enough', Draco," said Dumbledore. "Now all of you should go eat lunch and I will stay here and talk with Malya. Alone." The group reluctantly nodded and left.  
  
"You can sit up now, Miss Matthews," said Dumbledore once the others were gone. "I know you've been listening." Malya slowly sat up and looked shamefully at the headmaster.  
  
"Sorry, professor," she said sheepishly. "I couldn't help myself."  
  
"It's quite alright," said Dumbledore, sitting on the side of her cot. "I just wonder why you didn't ask earlier as to what they were talking about."  
  
"Well, I've got to admit, I am curious," smiled Malya. "I just don't understand what's going on, professor. What is this whole thing with Draco and me? I just don't understand why I must be mentioned with that git."  
  
"If you will only calm down, I shall explain it all to you," said Dumbledore.

A/N: Okay, I would write more, but I am told that the best way to keep an audience is to keep them in suspense. So---- suspense, suspense. There, I rubbed suspense all over this chapter... I think. Ah well, read and review. And I went to the Midnight showing of HP last night (the 3rd) and I like it a lot. It is probably the best one yet. Sure, they left things out, but they still did a great job on the film. Okay, later much. 


	8. A Much Needed Explanation

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing that the master J.K. Rowling has already so graciously bestowed upon us.  
  
A/N: I want to thank any and all who have so graciously given me reviews to this story.  
  
"You see, Miss Matthews, when most people transform into their patronous', they turn into something such as a bunny rabbit, a dog, a cat, or any other form of the such. But nearly every animal that a person can transform into has a wild side as well as a tame side."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand, Professor," frowned Malya. "What exactly do you mean by a wild side and a tame side?"  
  
"For instance," said Dumbledore, "a dog can prowl wildly if no one takes the time or the effort to make it a pet. But most dogs are tame, domestic. They are usually pets and give their masters a lifetime of happiness. Most animals are able to do this. Even in the wizarding world, nearly all animals are tame or wild. All, that is, except two. The dragon and the unicorn."  
  
"And I was the unicorn," nodded Malya. "But, what has that got to do with me and Malfoy?"  
  
"You were probably too shocked to realize that Mr. Malfoy had transformed himself into a blue and green dragon," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"So, that is why the others were talking about us?" questioned Malya.  
  
"Almost," replied Dumbledore. "You see, the dragon and the unicorn are the only two animals that can never really be tamed by man nor by wizard."  
  
"But I thought Ron's brother works with dragons in Romania?" said Malya. "At least, that is what Ron told me."  
  
"Yes, they are calmer," replied Dumbledore. "But you see, a dragon is never happy to be contained in a small area and by just one master. That is why any dragons that are to be tamed are to live in a dragon colony. They must be with their own kind in order to feel even a little contentment. There has only been one successful case of a tamed dragon that was fully happy with being tame. Most 'tamed' dragons are always yearning to the freedom to fly wherever they want and to do whatever they wish. In fact, most trainers would give up if it weren't for the fact that dragons would completely take over the wizarding, as well as the muggle, world."  
  
"And what of unicorns?" asked Malya.  
  
"Well, I don't think I've ever heard of a unicorn pet in all my travel," smiled Dumbledore.  
  
"But Professor," said Malya, "I still don't see what that has to do with me and Malfoy. Sure, we both can transform into these creatures. But what is it that made Malfoy so angry?"  
  
"Well, you see, ever since Voldemort went into hiding after his unfortunate encounter with Harry the baby, he knew that there was most certainly a force more powerful than he was. And, being the insane, power hungry wizard that he is, he decided that he needed to gather the most powerful forces that he could get. When Harry came to Hogwarts in his first year, Voldemort thought that he could defeat him with Quirrel and the sorcerer's stone. As you probably know, that did not turn out so well. And as each year passed and Harry continued to defeat him, Voldemort became outraged. Finally, after Harry's fifth year, Voldemort discovered a big secret. He found that there were to be two animagious', both who could change into fantastic beasts."  
  
"You mean-  
  
"Yes, Miss Matthews," finished Dumbledore. "You and Malfoy. He knows that with you two on Harry's side, he would most certainly have no chance of ever coming to power. But with you two on his side, his chances for success far exceed his power."  
  
"Well, then I promise I won't do anything wrong to get myself on his side," said Malya simply.  
  
"I'm afraid it won't be that easy," said Dumbledore sadly. "Voldemort is no fool and has many manners of persuasion. That is why precautions must be taken to make sure that you, Draco, and all your friends are safe. That is where Mr. Malfoy was getting angry about. In order to be sure that your friends are not endangered, I have decided to make you and Mr. Malfoy reside in the eastern most part of the castle together, away from the other houses."  
  
"No!" squeaked Malya. "Please, Professor Dumbledore. I will do anything to avoid sharing anything with that ferret. I'll go by myself, if I have to. Just please don't make me do it." Dumbledore held up his hand to silence her.  
  
"I see you and Mr. Malfoy share a common hate for one another," he chuckled. "But I see no way around it. With you two in the Slytherin common room with the others, you are not only endangering your lives, but theirs as well."  
  
"What about classes?" asked Malya.  
  
"You will both be escorted to each class by a teacher and to your dormitories by myself, if I am available. You are to meet with me tonight after dinner so we can discuss the password to the common room that you two share. And I wouldn't worry if I were you. You both have separate rooms and bathrooms, so that if one should be attacked during the night, the other should have a chance to leave and warn a teacher."  
  
"Oh yeah, I feel SO much better," grumbled Malya. Dumbledore stood to leave, but then turned.  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot," he said. "After tomorrows game, I want to meet with you two to discuss the remainder of the Quidditch season."  
  
"But Professor," complained Malya. "If nobody has been attacked yet, then why should all these precautions be made for our 'safety'?"  
  
"Because, Miss Matthews," replied Dumbledore. "I find that the best defense to anything is by being proactive instead of being reactive. Instead of waiting for something bad to happen, why not prepare an attack ahead of time?" With that, he slowly walked out of the hospital room, leaving Malya alone with just her thoughts. This wasn't comforting in any way because all she could think of was how horrible it would be to not only see that bloody ferret during classes and Quidditch games, but also before she goes to bed as well.  
  
"I hate my life," she muttered. She then rolled over and closed her eyes again. 


	9. The Rooms

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story dealing with Harry Potter but the plot and the new characters that you don't recognize.  
  
A/N: I thank one and all who have reviewed my stories.  
  
"I'm sorry, cousin," sighed Crystal, placing her arm around Malya as they sat down to eat dinner that evening. "That really rotten luck you've got."  
  
"Tell me about it," sighed Malya. "Why did I have to change into a unicorn? More importantly, why did he have to change into a bloody dragon? Draco bloody Malfoy, of all people."  
  
"Wow, you're really mad, aren't you?" asked Crystal.  
  
"How could you tell?" asked Malya sarcastically.  
  
"Two things," said Crystal. "Your use of bloody, and again, your use of the word bloody."  
  
"Yeah, I agree," said Lucio from across the table. "I don't think I've ever seen you this mad. I know you've only used the word bloody once before, and that was the time Crystal and I came over to your house to meet the guy you had a crush on and Crystal smacked him over the head with the dead fish from her plate."  
  
"I had my reasons," said Crystal. "First of all, that creep was coming onto me right in front of Malya. Second of all, I hate salmon."  
  
"I've got to go now," sighed Malya, getting up. "It's getting late and I still have to meet with Professor Dumbledore about creating some sort of password or something for my new h-e-double hockey sticks." Malya stood up and started for Dumbledores office.  
  
"Well, she can't be all mad," said Crystal once Malya had gone. "After all, she still isn't cursing. Bloody isn't a curse word, technically."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Malya made her way to the stone statue that she had only seen once that year and that was when she had to retrieve the headmaster to recover Professor McGonagal from that locked watch curse. That memory still gave her nightmares sometimes.  
  
Just as she was about to utter the password, someone shoved hard into her right shoulder.  
  
"Watch where you're going, you mudblood," Draco snarled.  
  
"I will if it means being able to avoid stepping in the crap that your Royal Highness leaves behind," shot Malya. Draco stopped, turned, and glared at her. He turned and began to speak the password.  
  
"Nice comeback," smiled Malya as the stone statue began to move.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Matthews, come on in," smiled Dumbledore. The two entered nervously and stood in front of the desk. "Here is the password and I hope you two can remember it easily." He handed the paper to Malya. But as she grabbed for it, Draco snatched it out of Dumbledores hand and read it.  
  
"United Houses?" asked Draco arrogantly. "What kind of a password is that?"  
  
"A two worded password," said Malya sarcastically. "What difference does that make? Are you mad because it's not something like 'Wonderful Malfoy', or 'Magical Malfoy'?"  
  
"Oh, I suppose you think that's funny, do you?" shot Draco.  
  
"Why yes, as a matter of fact, I do," smiled Malya.  
  
"If you two would only settle down, I'm sure that you would be glad to know that it is time for you to go to your new dormitories," said Dumbledores voice in his ever-calm voice.  
  
"Well, glad isn't exactly the word I would use," Draco pouted under his breath.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Here you are," said Dumbledore as the three stood in the middle of the dormitory common room. It had green and silver colors everywhere, and a grand fireplace in the center. There were windows on either side of this fireplace and, just above the fireplace, a large oil painting of a unicorn and a dragon, laying side by side, sleeping.  
  
"It's not that bad," smiled Malya. "I actually think it's kind of nice."  
  
"Yeah, for mud-," Draco stopped when he saw Dumbledores face. "- slingers. Yeah, that's it, mudslingers." He looked away.  
  
"So, in other words, you think this is a great place for you," smiled Malya, sitting down on the couch that looked at the fireplace." Draco glared at her and turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"So, where is my room?" he asked quickly.  
  
"To the right," said Dumbledore. "And Malya, yours is to the left."  
  
"Oh, goody," she said sarcastically. She stood and went to her new bedroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Great," grumbled Draco. He did the same, reiterating Malya's slam. Dumbledore stood there, smiling. Then, he turned and walked out the portrait hole.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside Malya's room, there were unicorns everywhere. There were white unicorns with purple manes and tails. They were on the wallpaper, painted on the ceiling with clouds surrounding them, and even on the bedspread and on the pillowcases. There was a beautifully crafted desk to the right, made of mahogany wood, once again with unicorns crafted into it.  
  
"All these unicorns can make one sick," Malya said to herself. Of coarse, she knew that she was just tired and would enjoy the unicorns once she had been able to rest.  
  
She grabbed her toothbrush, shampoo and soap and headed for the bathroom. She liked to just keep it simple when it came to grooming, so she rarely bothered much with hair care products or such.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco's room was similar, except with dragons rather than with unicorns. The dragons were large, green and blue, and a few had fire coming out of their mouths.  
  
"Alright, I suppose I can get used to this room," he sniffed. He then proceeded to make sure he had all the things he needed to prepare for bed and walked into his bathroom. 


	10. The Fighting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter, or anything that the magnificent J.K. Rowling has created for our amusement.  
  
A/N: I want to say sorry for taking so long for my updates.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh my gosh!" cried Malya, jumping out of her bed. Her alarm had failed to go off that Saturday morning, which made her mad. She was supposed to meet Alison for Quidditch practice.  
  
"Draconis Lucius Malfoy!" she cried, rushing into the common room that they shared. She was wearing her puppy dog pajamas and her hair was everywhere. "Get your pompous butt out here!" she cried. Draco came walking down the stairs elegantly, clothes freshly pressed, though his hair was not yet plastered to his hair yet. It did, however, appear to be very neatly combed. He was finishing straightening his tie when he saw her and smiled.  
  
"Hey, dirty Harry. Cruella De Ville out of town?" he snickered.  
  
"You unplugged my alarm again, didn't you, you little worm?" she cried.  
  
"At least it wasn't on a school day like the last time." He smiled as he wistfully thought of two days earlier, when he had unplugged it and she was almost late for their Flying class. "It was fun to watch you run down the pitch, waving your broom over your head."  
  
"Oh, hilarious," said Malya.  
  
"Anyway, you were asking for it, after that little stunt you pulled with my hair gel yesterday," Draco spat. Malya thought about it and chuckled lightly to herself.  
  
"I still can't believe you fell for that," she smiled. "The glue in the gel container is one of the oldest tricks in the book." Then, she sobered as she remembered the reason why she had called him down. "But that's not the point, Malfoy. You shouldn't have done this again!"  
  
"I won't ever bother you again if you just stay out of my way and away from my hair products!" he called furiously.  
  
"No need for that if you continuously pull this little stunt!" cried Malya.  
  
"What makes you so sure it was even me?" barked Draco. "After all, what guy can do that with his hands glued to his head? I tell you, it isn't easy ungluing them with just your elbows. I had to call Crabbe and Goyle to help me and then swear them to secrecy via cheesecake." He stormed back up the stairs.  
  
"Wait a minute, Mr., I'm not through with you yet, you jerk!" called Malya, following him.  
  
"Well, I'm through with you, you old hag!" grumbled Draco. With that, he slammed his door in her face.  
  
"Ahhhh!" she cried, beating on the door. She turned and stormed off to her bedroom once again.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right, Malya?" asked Crystal as she walked with her cousin onto the pitch.  
  
"I'm just peachy," grumbled Malya. They looked up into the air to find that the rest of the team, save Draco, was already practicing.  
  
"Where's Draco?" asked Crystal when she only saw five figures flying above them.  
  
"Don't worry about him," smiled Malya. "I'm sure he's having a RED hot time all by himself."  
  
"MALYA!" Dracos voice erupted throughout the pitch. She turned, a big smile plastered all over her face. Crystals mouth dropped when she saw Draco running out onto the field, his hair covered with red blotches, as well as his teeth.  
  
"Did you say something, Draco?" Malya asked innocently.  
  
"What did you do?" he roared, pointing to his hair and his teeth.  
  
"Why, Draco, what makes you so certain it was ME?" smiled Malya. "How could I do such a thing when I was too busy resetting my clock and getting ready for Quidditch practice?"  
  
"Okay, I let that glue incident slide, but this," pointing to his hair and teeth, "is just out of control."  
  
"Oh, calm down, Pratty McPrat," sighed Malya. "It'll all wash out again. All you have to do is wash your hair again and brush your teeth again."  
  
"Now you're pushing it because Quidditch practice is right now! What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Well, you could do one of two things," said Malya. "Either a) deal with it and threaten to beat up the first person who makes fun of you, or b) pray that the team doesn't mistake you for a Gryffendor who is trying to steal our teams moves."  
  
"We aren't finished yet," grumbled Draco. He pulled the hood from his Quidditch robes over his head, mounted his broom, and kicked off the ground.  
  
"I thought you were going to control yourself," mumbled Crystal after Draco had left.  
  
"I'm sorry, Crystal, but he continues to egg me. He deserves everything that I do to him."  
  
"That may be true, Malya, but now you're turning into someone just like him. Malya, pretty soon, I won't be able to tell you apart from any other Malfoy!" Malya sighed and nodded.  
  
"I suppose you're right," she said. "I'll try and control myself, though it will not be easy."  
  
"Good Malya," said Crystal, patting her cousin on the head. "Now, go practice and save those goals." Malya kicked off the ground and took off. What none of them saw were the eyes staring at them from underneath the stands near the Slytherin tower. 


	11. The Attack

Disclaimer: I own nothing that the great J.K. Rowling has already given us. I own the plot and any and all characters that you do not know but through this story.  
  
A/N: I want to thank those who have reviewed.  
  
"So, how was quidditch practice?" inquired Lucio as Crystal and Malya rejoined him for lunch.  
  
"It was great, you should have seen Draco," smiled Malya. "He practiced the whole time with his hood over his spotted hair."  
  
"I still say that that was a rotten thing to do," said Crystal, shaking her head. "It really affected his playing."  
  
"Look, I said I was sorry, to you and to Draco, but you still won't leave me alone. I promise that I will never do that again."  
  
"Alright then," nodded Crystal.  
  
"I wish I could have seen it, though," smiled Lucio, as he imagined a very angry Draco flying through the air, trying desperately to keep his hood over his hair.  
  
"I honestly wouldn't blame him if he unplugged your alarm clock again," said Crystal.  
  
"Nah, he's done that twice before, do you think he'd be so dumb as to try and do it again?" asked Malya as she drank some of her pumpkin juice.  
  
"By the way, any of you got a date for the Halloween dance coming up next weekend?" asked Lucio.  
  
"No," muttered Crystal and Malya in unison.  
  
"Good, I need one of you to be my date," said Lucio.  
  
"I'll go with you, Lucifer," said Crystal. "That'll save me the hassle of trying to avoid that excited little hamster, Colin Creevy. He's had a flipping crush on me since our second year here. At first, I thought it was that silly little first year crush thing, like Ginny used to have on Harry. But that hyper kid just won't stop with the pictures that he takes and everything else that he sends me. It's really quite annoying."  
  
"You say kid like you're so much older than he is," said Lucio. Then, turning to Malya, "How about you? What are you going to do for a date?"  
  
"I probably won't go," said Malya.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Lucio and Crystal at the same time.  
  
"Not go where?" asked Grace as she came up to the Slytherin table.  
  
"She says that she's not going to the Halloween dance," said Lucio accusingly.  
  
"But you have to go," said Grace. "Why don't you want to go?"  
  
"Just, because," said Malya. "For one thing, I don't have a date. And for another thing, I'm not a good dancer."  
  
"How about this," said Grace. "I'll find you a date and Carmen will teach you how to dance."  
  
"She likes to dirty dance and I don't think I could pull that off," said Malya honestly.  
  
"Sure you can," said Carmen, coming up behind her. "You've got those Latina hips, so you should do fine. I'll meet you in your room in an hour and I'll bring some music. Be there or be square." She left before Malya could protest further.  
  
"Don't worry," smiled Grace. "She knows what she's doing. Now, to find you a date." She trailed off as she began walking around the Great Hall.  
  
"I hope she doesn't pick out some freak," sighed Malya.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Malya began to walk back to the common room in which she hated most, owing to the fact that she knew she would have to face Draco again. She wondered, yet also feared, what little surprises Draco had in store for her next, now that she had pulled a stupid stunt like that red hair dye and red toothpaste stunt.  
  
As she made her way down the long corridor that separated the other common rooms and the one that she and Draco inhabited, the lights suddenly went out, causing Malya to let out a short scream. She became frightened as she searched desperately for a wall to feel.  
  
"H-Hello?" she called. When she finally felt the wall, she put her back against it. She found it impossible to adjust her eyes to the darkness. "Is anyone there?" she called. There was no answer. Then, there were footsteps heard. This frightened her a great deal.  
  
"Is that you, Carmen?" she called. But the person did not answer. He, or she, just kept on getting closer and closer until the footsteps stopped, right in front of the scared Malya. She suddenly felt the presence of the intruder right in front of her. She could also feel the hot, sticky breath that blew in her face. To her, it smelt of too many fire-whiskies.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" she managed to squeak out. But there was no answer. Instead, a gloved hand came up and grabbed her by the throat, threatening to squeeze the very life out of her. Try as she might, she couldn't wrench the hand from her throat, let alone call out for help. She grasped desperately at the gloved hand, and then into the air, hoping to find some face she could claw at. Since the man, she could only assume it was a man by the strength he showed and the muscles she could feel on the forceps, had picked her up and kept her against the wall, she began to kick furiously.  
  
"Now, you shall die," hissed the man. Malya could feel a strange dizziness. It felt as if she were having the life sucked out of her. Was this a dementor, she thought? No, it couldn't be, because she wasn't carrying any of the symptoms that came along with a dementor attack. Her vision became fuzzy, and just before she fell into unconsciousness, she could hear the distant voice of an all too familiar git yell, "Protrificus Totalous!" The arm that held her let go, and Malya fell to the floor. She didn't stay awake long enough to see her attacker become immobilized. 


	12. In The Hospital Again

Disclaimer: Once again, as always, I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter nor do I suspect that I ever will. sniffles, cries.  
  
A/N: I want to thank those of you who have read and reviewed, though it is really tough to find those whom will actually read Mary Sue stories.  
  
Malya awoke once again in the hospital wing, feeling incredibly drained of energy. What had happened? And who was that strange man that had attacked her the previous night?  
  
Then, she grabbed at her throat as she quickly remembered the previous night. Looking frantically around the room, she soon noticed a mirror to her left and she gasped. On her neck were bruises in the shape of fingers. They looked almost as if they had been drawn on with charcoal.  
  
Malya quickly sat up and looked around, hoping to find Dumbledore or Madam Pomphry around her. But there was only her cousin, falling asleep in a chair to her right. Poor Crystal, she thought. I wonder how long she's been here.  
  
"Crystal," she whispered. Her cousin awoke with a bit of a start, but quickly realized that Malya was awake now.  
  
"Oh, you're awake," she smiled. "I was wondering how long I'd have to wait here before I threw water on you. So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay, I suppose," Malya sighed. She looked down at her hands. "But I don't think I'll be going anywhere alone now, will I?"  
  
"That's for sure," huffed Crystal. "I'm going to be right by your side, from the time I meet you in front of you and Draco's common room until I drop you off there."  
  
"Listen, that's a nice gesture and all, but I don't think you should spend all that time with me. We could get on each others nerves," said Malya. "Besides, I can't keep you from doing the things you want to do."  
  
"Well, I don't care what you think at the moment," frowned Crystal. "I'll speak with Dumbledore about letting me walk you to your classes."  
  
"But we don't have all the same classes, Crystal," protested Malya.  
  
"I'm sure, under the circumstances, that he wouldn't mind me arriving late," said Crystal.  
  
"Crystal-," whined Malya.  
  
"Malya," interrupted Crystal. "I'm not going to take no for an answer. You're my cousin and as so, I am supposed to look after you."  
  
"But I'm not a little girl, and you've got to understand that," said Malya. "Sure, I'm scared, but I'm not going to make your life tougher just so I can feel safe."  
  
"That's enough," said Dumbledore as he appeared at the end of Malya's bed. "You are both right." Malya and Crystal looked at him, both confused.  
  
"What does that mean?" questioned Crystal. "We can't BOTH be right."  
  
"Yes, Miss Banta, you are both right," pressed Dumbledore. "It is your duty, Miss Banta, to look after your cousin. But it is, as Miss Matthews points out, important that you have your space. Therefore, Crystal, you shall escort Miss Matthews to each meal and to her first class of the day. Then, in between classes, Malya shall be escorted by a student that she shares the next class with."  
  
"What about when she goes to her dorm?" asked Crystal. "Shouldn't I take her there as well?"  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy shall take care of that," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh cripe," said Malya, throwing her hands up. "Not him again."  
  
"You should be thanking him," said Dumbledore in that all-knowing voice. "He's the one who saved your life, after all."  
  
"He did?" frowned Malya. With a nod and a smile, Dumbledore left.  
  
"Great," muttered Malya. "Now I'll never live it down. That creep will milk it for all it's worth."  
  
"You know, perhaps you should start being friends with Malfoy," said Crystal. "He's really not a bad guy."  
  
"That's what you always say, but he never acts so nice to me," frowned Malya. "But I suppose, since it means so much to you, I'll talk to him. But one remark, and that's it, I'm done."  
  
"Thank you," smiled Crystal. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he behaves. Have some chocolate," she said, passing her cousin some chocolate. When she finally left, Malya laid back down, thinking about her cousin. How was she going to become friends with a guy that hated her? 


	13. Dates

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter or whatever it is that you know as J.K. Rowling's.  
  
A/N: I hope that you all like this chapter, though I honestly do not know why I am continuing this story, since no one is actually really reading it anymore.  
  
Malya was really getting tired of the whole arrangement. She could do nothing without someone constantly watching her. She couldn't even sleep in peace because she knew someone was watching her, more often than not a portrait on her wall. Even in her sleep, she was deeply troubled. She continually saw a cloaked figure coming towards her, hands stretched forward in an attempt to attack her once again.  
  
Not only did she have to worry about her dreams and not being alone, but she also had to worry about the Halloween Ball that was to be in two days. She still had no date and she was in no hurry to have Grace find her a date. She trusted Grace to find someone, but on the off chance that she didn't want to go with the date, she didn't want to disappoint her.  
  
It was a Wednesday now, and the last class of the day was History of Magic. Even though they simply had to read a few chapters, Malya just couldn't concentrate for more than a few minutes at a time. The subject was completely boring and she thought that the class just would never end.  
  
"Psst, Malya," whispered Crystal from next to her.  
  
"What?" Malya whispered back. She looked down to see that Crystal was trying to pass her a note, the old muggle way. Malya glanced at the professor to make sure that he was not looking and then quickly took the note when she thought it was safe. Unfolding the paper, she saw the words appear one by one.  
  
'Do you still need a date for the Ball? If so, I suggest that you go with Draco.' Malya quickly scribbled something on it and passed it to her cousin. It said,  
  
'Yeah, right. I might as well nail my tongue to the teacher's table in the Great Hall. Nice try, but I still don't think Draco trusts me completely.'  
  
Crystal quickly scribbled on the paper and handed it back to her.  
  
'It was his suggestion,' was all that it said. Malya just read it, blinked, and looked directly at Draco, who then looked back down at his work.  
  
'Why not?' she wrote. 'I'm desperate!'  
  
'Don't sound so enthusiastic,' was Crystals reply.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Malya made her way once again to her dormitory, having been able to escape from the careful watch of her cousin for the first time since being put under this kind of torture. She felt confident enough that she did not have to be watched. But this freedom could not last long, as her luck was more rotten than milk that was left out for a week.  
  
"There you are," hissed Draco from behind her.  
  
"Oh goody," mumbled Malya from under her breath. She stopped and turned around to face Draco.  
  
"Where have you been? Crystal said that she was scared you had been kidnapped!" cried Draco.  
  
"Yes, well, she tends to overact when it comes to things that aren't as big as you think," said Malya. "I swear, I'm fine. Tell her that she does not need to climb Mt. Wannahockaloogie!"  
  
"Mt. What?" asked Draco.  
  
"Never mind," sighed Malya, rolling her eyes. Apparently, he didn't even watch muggle movies, such as Finding Nemo!  
  
"Just tell her that she has nothing to fear and that I shall talk to her tomorrow after classes are over, since we do not have any classes together." With that, Malya began to walk away, but then Draco appeared at her side.  
  
"So, what is your answer for the Halloween Ball?" he asked coolly as they walked to their dorm.  
  
"Didn't Crystal tell you?" asked Malya. But she went ahead and finished her thought before he could say anything. "I think it's a good idea," she lied. In fact, she thought a good idea was just going to the library and pretending not to exist, but she knew perfectly well that she would never be able to do that. Crystal would hex her and then Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore would both give her an hour long lecture, each, on how she should not be left alone when she could be attacked again.  
  
"And, uh, why is it such a good idea?" asked Draco, curious. Sure, he thought it was a good idea, but he didn't expect her to think so.  
  
"Because it'll give us a chance to prove once and for all that when we're together, we won't be attacked," said Malya simply. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish my costume."  
  
"Making, your costume?" inquired Draco.  
  
"Yes, you see, I always make my costumes," said Malya. "That way, I can be sure to get it just the way I like it." With that, she continued on her way to the dorm that she shared with Draco and they didn't see each other until dinner that night.  
  
A/N2: Is anyone interested in this at all? Just curious. If not, I'm thinking of not writing it anymore. 


	14. No Party

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter and all that J.K. Rowling has already created for our own enjoyment. She shall forever be my favorite, along with Pearl S. Buck.

A/N: I still don't know why I am writing this, but I guess for those of you who should read this and decide that you like it, here you go. Perhaps I should make this short and sweet and stop it as soon as possible so I shall not have to put myself through the torture of wondering why no one is reading this. Even though I know that no one likes Mary Sues.

The night of the Halloween ball came very quickly as Malya and Crystal prepared themselves, and their costumes, for it. They were both rather excited because this would be the first dance that both of them had been to together. They were certainly looking forward to it. Now, only a few moments before the event was to take place, they sat on Crystal's bed, talking excitedly. Well, Crystal was talking while Malya was listening patiantly. She was already dressed in a long, red and gold dress with a golden head dress that had a ruby dangling from it. Her shoes were satin red. She was going as the heir of Gryffindor while Crystal was going as the heir of Slytherin, even though they both knew that the heirs were quite possibly males. They didn't care.

"I am so excited because I heard that Carmen, Trinity, and Grace are planning on doing something horrible to Snape. As much as I hate to admit it, and you know it is hard for me to do so, he deserves whatever they are planning on doing to him. I mean, after that stunt he pulled on Professor Sprout and her garden. It was actually becoming quite beautiful until he hexed them all to turn a stale green and smell like an alcoholics breath once he threw up..." Crystal continued to chatter on excitedly about the garden as Malya just sat there listening to her babblings. But she was pulled away when she thought she saw something sweep by her friends door. This peeked her curiousity quite a bit.

"Hang on, Crystal," she said, absentmindedly.

"But I haven't told you the worse part of the spell," pouted Crystel.

"Yeah, um, I'll be back and you can tell me while we're going to the dance," said Malya, not really paying attention to her friends protests. She got up from the bed where she had been sitting and went out the door. She looked to her left and saw the last bit of a black cloak turn another corner.

"Hello?" she called. "Is anyone there?" She only heard the persons footsteps, so she decided to follow the person. Whoever it was, he or she was heading for the Great Hall. Malya quickly headed down the hall and turned the corner once again to just see that this person was an adult and a male. But from the back, Malya could not tell who it was or if is was even a teacher. In fact, this man didn't even look like any of the professors that worked there at Hogwarts.

"Mister, wait!" she called, running after the figure. But he would not wait for her. She gathered her dress and began to run down the hall after the fleeing character. She chased him, all the time just missing him as he turned a corner. Finally, she had made it to the Great Hall, but the man had completely disappeared.

"Where did he go?" she asked herself.

"I'm right here," said Draco from right behind her. This caused Malya to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Oh, Draco, you scared the crap out of me," she said. "No, not you. I was just looking for-" she trailed off while she looked around the room.

"For who?" asked Draco.

"No, no one. It doesn't matter," smiled Malya. Everyone had filtered in and were dancing to the music. It was quite dark with the exception of the lights that were dancing over everyones heads. The music was loud enough for Malya to raise her voice when she needed to talk.

"Where's Crystal?" asked Draco.

"Oh cripe, I left her back at the Slytherin common room," gasped Malya. She turned to leave.

"I'll come with you," said Draco. "I don't want Pansy to find me down here alone or she'll probably force me into a dance." This caused Malya to chuckle as she thought of Draco being spun around by Pansy Parkinson, one of the loudest Slytherins in the entire school. She nodded her head and they headed for the Slytherin commonroom.

"About bloody time," snapped Crystal. "I was about to leave and let you find your own way to the dance."

"Sorry,Crystal, I had something I needed to find," said Malya. She then told Crystal and Draco about the man that she followed all the way to the Great Hall.

"Wow, that's creepy," said Crystal, running her hands up and down her arms.

"And you say you have absolutely no idea who this man was?" asked Draco.

"No idea," said Malya.

"Do you think we should tell Professor Dumbledore?" asked Crystal.

"Probably," said Malya. "I don't know what else there is to do." Just then, they felt a rumble as the entire castle shook.

"Earthquake? In England?" called Crystal.

"Is that possible?" asked Malya as she tried desperately to keep her balance. But none of them could since they all fell to the ground. It was another two or three minutes before the shaking stopped and they were able to get back up again.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Draco as he proceeded to help up Crystal and then Malya.

"I don't know but I don't like it," said Malya, near tears. "Let's go to the Great Hall. Maybe Dumbledore can tell us what that was." The three rushed to the Great Hall and were thoroughly surpirsed with what they saw. Everyone was still dancing as though nothing had happened. The music was playing, the lights going wild, and the students were still dancing.

"What is wrong with everyone?" asked Draco.

"Let's go to Dumbledore," said Crystal. But before they could get to the front of the Great Hall, the lights and music died down completely, causing students to scream as if they were being killed. There was an evil laugh as everyone felt a gust of wind rush across their faces. What was going on? Then, when the lights came back on, Draco and Malya saw that Crystal was no longer there, but had been taken. Then, the same chilling voice that had laughed talked to them.

"If you want to see Crystal again, come out and get her!" There were screams and crying from the students until Dumbledore commanded their silance.

"I need all of the students to go single file to their classrooms and-" He was interrupted by Malya, who had finally made her way up to the front of the Hall where all the teacheres sat.

"Sir, we need to go out there and fight!" she called. "One of our own is out there and we need to get her back."

"Why should we risk our lives for a Slytherin?" shouted a female member of the Hufflepuff house.

"Yeah?" shouted a Ravenclaw boy. "When have they ever done anything for us?"

"Those hoity toity know it all prats never showed us any type of support!" shouted a boy from the Gryffindor house. Then the Slytherins joined in.

"You guys need the help!" shouted a girl. There was a great rucus as everyone began to fight. Then, Dumbledore quieted them all down.

"You all disappoint me a great deal," he said. "Think of all the times Miss Banta has helped you out."

"Exactly!" called Malya. "This has nothing to do with house pride or who is better than who. We should be helping each other out."

"She's right, you know?" said Draco, standing up next to her. "I, for one, have decided to help get Crystal."

"We'll help too," said Carmen as she, Trinity, Lucio, and Grace joined them.

"That is what I call united houses," smiled Dumbledore. Everyone shuffled their feet uncomfortably.

"Let's go," said Trinity. "Crystal's waiting for us." With a great cheer, everyone in the Great Hall ran to the front of the castle.


	15. Death And Destruction

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter or whatever else. Yeah, same ole' same old!

A/N: I am sorry if the last two chapters seem rather rushed, but no one has been reading this, so I don't think you guys would mind.

The crowed stopped outside when they saw Tom Riddle, holding Crystal in his left arm, his right hand holding his wand to her cheek.

"Riddle!" commanded Dumbledore as he made his way to the front of the crowd. "Let her go."

"What makes you think that I would listen to you, old man?" hissed Tom, that ever present smile on his face.

"If you don't, then not only shall you be given the dementors kiss once you are caught, but you shall also have the blood of an innocent life on your hands! Is that really worth the dying for?"

"Stop your foolish mind games, Albus, and give me what you know I came for!" commanded Tom.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dumbledore, even though he knew perfectly well what Tom was talking about. He had to stall as long as he possibly could if he was going to give every student the chance to live.

"Don't play the fool, you crazy old coot! I came here for the boy and girl!" Tom saw that Dumbledore knew what he was talking about and smiled devishly.

"Malya! Draco! Come forward!" commanded Dumbledore. Malya and Draco stepped forward. By now, it had begun to rain. The drops landed on every student, even though no one really cared. He looked at them both. "It is your choice on what is to be done."

"There has to be another way," pleaded Carmen as she walked up with them.

"I swear that I shall do my best to have everyone return home safely," said Dumbledore. "You cannot ask more than that from me. I cannot work miracles, and that you must understand." Malya and Draco nodded.

"Come on, old man, I grow weary of this waiting. You've stalled long enough!" called Tom.

"You ready?" asked Malya. Draco nodded. Without another word, they both changed into their animagi form, the dragon and the unicorn. They both charged Tom, dodging every spell that he cast at them. The other students and the professors were suddenly fighting off dementors that appeared. There must have been three of four hundred dementors on the loose and no one could be left off guard.

Draco let out a burst of flames. He did not let them reach Tom, because to singe him would mean to singe Crystal as well. He made it hot enough so that Crystal was soon released from Tom's grasp and was able to go. Malya called for her cousin to climb on her back and she did, wand in hand.

"Come on, Malya, show me what you got," she called.

"Grace!" called Crystal. Grace looked at her friend. Crystal nodded in the dragons direction and Grace nodded. Without another word, she pulled out her wand and jumped onto the scaly back of the dragon. Both the unicorn and the dragon, along with their riders, flew up into the air and began to weave between the dementors. This was because of a charm that Crystal had put on Malya. Crystal and Grace were attacking the dementors left and right, sending each spell as fast as the words could come out of their mouths.

"Get them!" cried Tom to his dementors. As soon as fifty or sixty more dementors had disappeared, Tom grew even more angry and called all of them off. "You've gone too far. Now, deal with me, the darkest and most powerful wizard there ever was!" Without another word, he began to fly upward, without the use of a broom.

"Split up!" exclaimed Crystal. She and Malya dove one way while Grace and Draco went the other way. Draco turned back and snorted as if to say, 'hang on tight', and Grace did. Malya whinied in a horse like fashion as if to tell Crystal the same thing, and she did.

"I shall get you two if it is the last thing I do!" hissed Tom. And then, as everyone looked on, he spun around and turned into a demon with two big, black wings, two horns protruding from his chin, and red eyes that resembled blood.

Malya whinnied once again to Crystal, asking, "You got any more bright ideas?" Crystal would have glared at her if she could.

"I'm working on it!" she cried. There was an evil laugh as Tom cried out a spell and threw it at Draco. He narrowly escaped, and the spell hit the ground. Unfortunately, it wiped out the entire staff and many of the students that were still on the ground fighting off dementors. The remaining dementors took off as quick as lightning, and the remaining students that had not been harmed by the now fleeing creatures or knocked out by the spell were left wondering what to do. With the rain falling madly upon them now, and the only one left to fight was Tom, who was currently fighting in the air. Suddenly...

"Harry, I've got an idea," called Hermione. "Accio brooms!" Within seconds, the three had their brooms. "Come on to the astronomy tower!" They mounted their brooms.

"Well, what do we do, then?" asked Seamus.

"Get the teachers to the hospital wing," said Hermione. "I noticed Madam Pomphrey isn't here. See where she is and see if she can fix it." She then proceeded to zoom off toward the Astronomy tower, Harry and Ron close beside her.

"I could use that plan right about now," Malya called pleadingly as she dodged yet another one of the curses.

"Head for cover!" called Crystal.

"That's the best you've got?" called Grace.

"You come up with something then," snapped Crystal.

"You're the smart one," Grace shot back. Just then, a spell hit Draco in the side of his head and he began to fall to the ground. Crystal produced a spell that caused him to go slowly enough for him not to be hurt any more than he already was. Grace, unfortunately, had still been on him and was soon pinned between him and the ground. Luckily, because of the kind of spell it was, he quickly changed into his normal self, so she was able to push him off.

"Come on, to the hospital wing," she said, levitating him and rushing to the hospital. She didn't want to get hit or for him to get hit again.

"Quickly, Malya," called Crystal. "We've got to act fast." She whispered in Malya's ear her plan and with a quick nod and a click of the tongue, Malya took a nose dive to the ground and Tom flew after her. Malya quickly pulled back up again and Tom stayed right behind her.

"Cripe! It didn't faze him one bit!" called Crystal. They flew around and then Crystal saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry in the Astronamy tower. She called to Malya to go to where they were and Malya did so. She then stopped and turned around.

"COME AND GET US!" called Crystal. Tom rushed up and hit Malya with a spell. Malya tried to get out of the way, but wasn't fast enough. She was hit and she fell to the ground. When she finally hit it, Crystal fell on top of her. She prepared to be hit, but looked up and saw a light illuminating from the Astronamy tower. It was going straight into Tom's chest and he was screaming in pain. Soon, he burst into flames and disappeared. She turned back to Malya.

"Come on, come on, turn back," she muttered. But she didn't and Madam Pomphrey came out of the front door.

"Let's take her to the stable," she said. "She won't fit into the infirmary..."

A/N: Sorry again for the long chapter! There was a lot to write about!


	16. The End

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. Duh!

A/N: This shall be my last chapter for this story. Hope you like it.

Madam Pomphrey had to call many people into the infirmary to help her with all the injuries There were, after all, quite a lot of them. But she had to have the gameskeeper, Rubius Hagrid, to look over Malya, for she would not change into her human form. He would go out every hour or so to check if she were awake and to check on her heartbeat. But Crystal, Grace, Lucio, Trinity and Carmen would spend most of their free time there and alternate between each other on who slept in the barn. The entire staff had recovered and were feeling much better. Because of what had happened, they had canceled any testing that was to be done in the final weeks of the semester.

"How is she doing?" asked Dumbledore as he visited Malya one day. Crystal looked up at him.

"I don't know, though I wish that I really did," she sighed. She fixed the blanket that she had placed on her cousin.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that something shall happen," smiled Dumbledore. "That's why I have come here. There is something that we can try, but it is very dangerous. It will most certainly bring her out of the coma that she has been in, but we are not completely sure of the outcome. It could paralize her for life. It could restrict her from walking, she'll be restricted to a wheelchair, and she ight not be able to have children when she gets older." Crystal thought about it, pursed her lips, and sighed.

"I guess whatever it is, it's our only hope," she sighed. "If we don't take this chance, we could regret it for the rest of our lives." Dumbledore nodded and took something out of his pocket. It was a large marble stone with some strange writing on it.

"We shall know within the first few seconds if it'll work or not," said Dumbledore. Noticing the confused look on Crystal's face, he held up the stone in front of her. "This stone, combined with a few words, can absorb any disease that anyone has. It shall then continue to grow hotter and hotter until it grows nearly too hot for you to hold. The stone will then grow smaller until it disappears, taking the sickness with it. Then, if the person is strong enough, they will fully recover in a matter of seconds."

"Okay, let's do it," said Crystal. Dumbledore, seeing the urgancy in her eyes, went to work without another word. He took the stone in his right hand and went over the unicorn. It began to grow a light pink, then a darker shade of pink, and then a soft red. Soon, it looked almost as red as Tom Riddle's eyes had been while he was attacking them. As he did this, Crystal thought about what had happened the previous night.

When Crystal had seen Hermione and the others in the Astronamy tower, she immediately knew what they had been planning. That particular week, they had been learning solar heating and had made mirrors to bring light and heat into the room should there be no electricity or no candles in your house or wherever you should be. After positioning the mirrors just right, Hermione had signaled to Crystal to position Tom into a specific spot so that she could bounce a spell off the mirrors and make it easier for her to hit him. It had worked, though they knew that it would be a rather long shot.

Unfortunately, they hadn't known that Malya would be hit with a spell and get injured horribly. So now, Crystal sat there, next to her cousin, wondering whether or not she would make it through even the next few minutes. Then, as she came back to the present, she noticed that the stone was now gone. She looked at the unicorn with hope. Would it work? What if it didn't. Then, right before her eyes, The unicorn began to disappear and Malya began to reappear in her normal body. She moved slightly and then opened her eyes.

"Ouch," she muttered, rubbing the back of her head. "I feel like I've been hit by a VW bug. Did anyone get the licance plate on that thing?" Crystal chuckled and hugged her cousin.

"I'm glad that you're alright," smiled Crystal. "Come on, let's get something to eat. This is our last day here at the castle."

"Good," smiled Malya, getting up with the help of Crystal and Dumbledore. "I'm starving."

"You are such a hobbit," laughed Crystal.

"Thank you," smiled Malya. "But the difference between me and a hobbit is that hobbits don't exist." With that, the three proceeded up to the castle, smiling.

"Graduation," smiled Malya as she boarded the train and entered the first compartment she found. Crystal, Lucio, and Draco followed.

"So, what do you think you want to do now?" asked Lucio. "I've been thinking about something along the lines of teaching."

"Not me, I'll be glad to get away from any schooling job," she said. "I've been thinking about something in the muggle world, like a job with computers."

"Well, you can always find me in the ministry," sneered Draco. "Malya?"

"I was thinking about writing," she smiled. "How about something about this whole thing?" The group smiled as the train lurched forward, taking them into the world, on the way to their future.

FINITE!!!


End file.
